The Flavour Of Your Lips Is Enough To Keep Me Here
by workingminds
Summary: The friendship of Alex Gaskarth and his best friend Sam Ball becomes so much more and blossoms into love.


[Alex][Sam] The Flavour Of Your Lips Is 

Enough To Keep Me Here [Ball][Gaskarth]

"Alex stop!! Put the water pistol down now!" I screamed as Alex neared me, armed with a water gun.  
"ALEX!!!" I screamed again as water shot out onto my back.  
"Oooops... Shit." He said as he started to run round the apartment.  
"You will pay for that!" I yelled whilst running after him. He ran into the kitchen, through to the living room, into my bedroom, then ran back out after realising, then into his room where he slammed the door and locked it.  
"Alexander William Gaskarth, come out here right now!" I heard shuffling going on in his room then the door unlocked.  
I opened it and saw him lying on his bed.  
"Al." I pouted whilst joining him. "You got my shirt all wet."  
"Take it off then." He smiled, with his hands behind his head.  
"Pervert!" I laughed whilst smacking his stomach.  
"You know you love it."  
"Oh yeas, because one does love to have their own personal pervert." I snickered.  
"Especially when their name is Alex Gaskarth." He smirked looking up at me.  
"You're so full of yourself." I smiled at him, hitting his arm.  
"Come lie with me."

I looked at him and lay on the bed next to him. He put his arm round me and cuddled me; it felt so good to be in his arms. I was virtually asleep when Jack opened the door.  
"Shit! Sorry." I turned over to face the door.  
"Hey Jacky." I smiled sleepily.  
"What's going on?" He smirked.  
"Nothing, just having an Alex cuddle."  
"I wanna join." He pouted. Yes, Jack Barakat did just pout, not as weird you might think to be fair.

I scooted closer to Alex so he was against the wall and Jack lay behind me. I know this could look wrong to someone walking in but as long as I was cuddled up to my 2 best friends then who cares?  
Don't get me wrong, I love Rian & Zack dearly but me and the other two are virtually inseparable.  
Jack kissed my shoulder and snuggled further into me, I fell asleep in both of their arms. I was woken up a couple of hours later by Jack and Alex shaking me awake. "Wake up sleeping beauty."  
"Mmehh."  
Jack lifted me over his shoulder, carried me downstairs and dropped me on the couch.  
"FUCKER!" I grumbled.  
"You love me really." He said leaning over me.  
"Pfft, that's what you think."  
"I'm offended." He said in a mock voice.  
"Fine, I love you really." I said kissing his cheek.  
"Kids, tea is ready." Alex called from the kitchen.

Me and Jack raced for our food, I guess everything is a race for me and him.  
"Thanks Lexi." I smiled kissing him on the cheek and taking my plate of food from him.  
"No problem babe." He smiled following me into the living room. I took a seat on the floor next to him. I got to dictate as to what we watched on the TV, I chose The O.C. as I'm a bit of an O.C. geek.  
"Damn Marissa & Ryan should just get back together already. Damn DJ & Teresa, although DJ is quite hot."  
"What about us?" Jack asked.  
"Well no guy is hotter than you two, you are my babies."  
I saw Alex smiling to himself out the corner of my eye, god… that man.

After I had finished dinner I took the plates into the kitchen and ran the water to hot.  
"Babe leave them, I'll wash them." He said putting his head on my shoulder and his arms around my waist.  
"No you will not, you cooked dinner so I'll wash up." I smiled.  
"I feel like I keep interrupting things." Jack said placing his glass on the countertop.  
"Unless you were just interrupting our washing up argument, then it wasn't much."  
"Ok, well if you don't mind me, Rian & Zack are going out drinking, you wanna come with?"  
"I'm gonna stay here and chill." I announced.  
"Yeah, me too." Said Alex. Jack raised his eyebrows and walked off to get ready.  
"What do you wanna do while he is out?"  
"Hmm, I can think of a lot of things."  
"Alex, you really are a pervert!" I laughed smacking his arm.  
"And? Would you really have me any other way?"  
"Hmmm… no not really, you would be the same best friend I've always had if you were not perverted." I laughed.  
"So…" We went to the living room after I washed up and Alex dried them  
"What should we do?" Alex asked.  
"I don't know, there's not that much to do."  
"I agree."  
"Actually, I think we should go out and get drunk."  
He agreed and went off to get ready.

I wore a silver/grey dress with diamante circles on with a thin, silk strap around the breast area, along with black shiny, high heels. After my hair and make-up was done I stepped into the living room.  
"WOW!" They both said with their mouths wide open.  
"Thanks, come on, let's go get smashed." I grinned.  
We stepped out the apartment and made our way into town, I had a guy on each arm so I was looking pretty damn good at this point. Once into the first club, I ordered the drinks and hit the dance floor, me, Rian, Alex, Jack and Zack were all dancing away to every song that came on, tonight was gonna be one hell of a night and I was prepared to have a riot.  
After a while Jack got friendlier with a girl after drinking a shitload, Zack & Rian were with their girlfriends and Me & Alex, lets just say we were basically 'dirty dancing'. My arms draped round his neck, legs intertwined, his hands on my hips, I felt like one of the couples in the workers club in Dirty Dancing.

We seemed to be dancing closer and closer by the second. I couldn't help myself, I moved even closer and started to make out with him, I was so happy he didn't pull away. I had wanted to do this for a hell of a long time, best friend or not, I was actually in love with Alex Gaskarth.

I threaded my fingers into his hair while slipping my tongue into his heaven like mouth, it was the most perfect thing ever and he tasted amazing. After roughly 10 minutes of 'exploring' we broke apart and took a sip of our drinks. As soon as Alex took even a glance at me, my face coloured bright red, I couldn't stop blushing.  
"You're so adorable you know?" He smiled at me.  
"Thanks." I said blushing again.  
"And so gorgeous." He whispered in my ear, pushing himself even closer to me.  
"You too baby, you too."  
He took my hand and led me over to Jack.  
"Guys, we're gonna head home." Alex said looking at me.  
"Ok." Jack said whilst smirking, knowing full well he had just seen us. "Have fun." He called after us.  
Alex dragged me out of the club. As soon as we were out, he pushed me up against the wall and started to kiss me. He moved to my neck and I couldn't help but let out a groan of pleasure. After he pulled back, I grabbed his hand and tried to hail a cab so we could get straight home. When we managed to get one, we jumped in and told the guy where to take us. It wasn't long before we reached our destination; we threw the money at the driver and ran into the apartment.

We managed to make our way to Alex's room giggling and nearly tripping over. I pushed Alex back onto the bed and made short work of our clothes. No word can describe how amazing that night was.

When me and Alex finally got up the next morning, we saw Jack making breakfast in the kitchen.  
"Morning Jacky."  
"Morning." He smiled. "Take it you had fun last night."  
"Umm... I guess so." I laughed nervously.  
"I can tell you did, you were still doing it when I got home, and I left a good few hours you did."  
I blushed furiously. Alex kissed my cheek and put his arms round me.  
"Well its about time you two got together anyway, me, Rian & Zack have been wondering how long it would take." He laughed.  
"I guess it took us a long time, trust me to get drunk and THEN make my move." I said.  
"Sometimes that's the only way."  
"I'm surprised it took you so long." Jack said looking at Alex. "I didn't think you would have to be that drunk to make out with a girl."  
"Yeah but she's not just any girl is she? She's my best friend, I didn't want to risk it" He answered looking at me."  
"I love you Alex." I whispered.  
"I love you too Sam."


End file.
